


Three on a Match

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mp_ldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three boys - comfort and loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three on a Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porny Prompt Fest at mp_ldws.  
>  **Prompt Number:** 8 (NSFW! [photo](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/282043303/from-wrecked))

If they had ever stopped to think, it might have been awkward, but they hadn't. After so many years, their dynamic was instinctive, animal at its core rather than cerebral. The give and take of bared throats and needy grunts, submissive postures and urgent rutting, were all just a natural progression of what they were to each other. They were a pack. They saw to each other's needs, piling together to comfort whoever was in need.

Their understanding of the way they complimented each other went unspoken, but was there nonetheless. Remus, the one they protected, strong and determined, who brought them all together in a way they could never have anticipated. James, the golden boy, who invited them into his charmed circle and made them a family. Sirius, their heart, whose chaotic lifeblood brought them trials as well as sustained them.

The permutations fascinated them. Remus liked to watch them together, dark heads nestled on pillows as they kissed. James and Sirius liked Remus between them, eyes like raw honey as they traced pale skin with their tongues. Shifting again, until Sirius was pinned between them, a hot house flower that craved constant, special attention to thrive.

When James started dating Lily, things changed completely. Remus and Sirius tried, but James' absence left a gap that couldn't be ignored. They all fell apart as easily as they'd fallen together. Peter felt vindicated, though no one knew, and the war kept them all at a distance, ripe for dissension.

Before the end, they saw each other one last time all together. "Us," James breathed against the back of Sirius' neck, thrusting slowly against the cheeks of his arse, while Sirius and Remus tangled together kissing slow and languid as the hot flesh of their cocks rubbed against each other. "Always."


End file.
